The History
by Lady Olivia Mirza
Summary: It's a story of a Selection no one seems to remember - a story erased from the history of Illéa. There was once Prince Royce, the definition of duty, looking for a wife to secure the throne. Then there was his brother, Prince Justin forced into an arranged marriage to strengthen ties with another country and two foreign princesses with their own covert plans. (SYOC closed)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Selection series, all rights go to Kiera Cass.**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

 **Prince Royce**

When he was asked for a meeting in his father's office he knew that it wasn't going to be about birthday presents. No one has mentioned the term _Selection_ since he was fifteen, but it was always hanging in the air and it was on his mind. With every passing day and with every birthday the tension grew stronger and stronger. Sometimes he wished his parents would just talk about it, but he never felt himself brave enough to ask.

No, he knew that it was coming and he would be told when the time has come, he decided. And the day before his nineteenth birthday celebration he knew that it was time. So, when he passed the guard who was stationed before the King's office and he was announced he wasn't surprised to see not only his father, but his mother in the room as well.

His father's expression was grim and his mother's solemn. There was obvious tension in the room, his parents must have been fighting just before he arrived. His mother, Queen Grace gave him a soft small smile while his father just nodded in acknowledgement and gestured to him to sit down in front of him.

"Yes, father," he did what was asked of him. He felt uncomfortable, especially as his mother was standing looking down at him.

"Roy," his mother, the Queen started, which just showed how serious the situation was. It was during that last conversation about the Selection when he was fifteen when she last called him that. Ever since then he was only referred as Royce, as his parents said a future king must not be nicknamed and that he was already too old for babying.

"Mother," he exhaled and turned towards the Queen who was leaning against the table. Her red hair was in a tight bun and her lips were pressed together. She seemed stern, unapproachable, and in her perfect dress, immaculately done make up and nails she had the look of royalty, but not much of a mother. Beautiful, but cold.

"Nineteen," she exhaled, stretching the word," old enough to be married, don't you think?" she leaned closer to him while her expression remained calm and collected, she showed no emotion.

"Yes, mother," he stated calmly, but inside he was anything but calm. He didn't feel himself old enough that was for sure, but he had no choice. This was always the plan, and if the country needed a princess, a future queen then he would do his part. Duty always came first – duty to his country, to his people and to his family. Why any of them needed a girl beside him, he didn't quite understand, but he knew not to ask questions. (He got that he would need an heir once, but he was nineteen as of now, he had plenty of time for that.)

"Tomorrow during your birthday celebration we will announce your Selection. You will be smiling and you will tell everyone how excited you are to meet thirty-five amazing young ladies and to choose your future bride from them," his father stated, though he didn't seem especially excited either. No, he seemed rather tired and worn out and Royce suspected that his father hasn't told him something important. While his parents were going on how he was old enough to marry, his father still treated him like a child when it came to official business. It was quite ironic – his parents wanted him to marry and have a child when they thought of him as a child as well.

"As you wish, sir," he said with a small nod. He supposed it was better to be over with. A year or two wouldn't make a huge difference anyway – sooner or later it would happen, so why not now? Though at the thought of more than thirty girls invading his home and his privacy he did twitch a bit. He only had a younger brother and while he had a female cousin Antonella, the future queen of Swendway, he never thought of her as a girl. Yes, she was a cousin, not a girl – not the way these girls were at least. No, these girls would all come here to get him and his crown. Ally wasn't like that, she was family.

"Good, I see that you know your place, son. Our people seem to love the idea of their future queen coming from their circles. But do not forget that you are choosing the future queen, a no one wouldn't do," his father continued. Royce didn't let his mask drop, he listened to every word without any emotion presented on his face. He didn't know what to think – he has always known that he needed to find a special girl, but he wasn't sure that his and his father's idea of the perfect future wife was quite the same.

"I understand, sir," he said solemnly.

"You know that your grandfather chose your mother for me. Don't forget who the king is during the Selection. We need someone from the first circles, someone who wouldn't feel foreign in this world. I am here for you son, and I will help in any ways possible." Right. So, his father wanted to play matchmaker and it seemed that he wasn't going to have much choice in selecting his own wife. Somehow he expected it, but it didn't make the situation less awkward. Spending the rest of his life with a _fine_ woman sounded kind of sad.

He looked at his parents as he has done many times over the years. There was no love lost between them, that much he always knew, though he wasn't even sure what love meant – no, no one in his environment was in love or simply got married for it. He thought of his Aunt Kat who was shipped off to another country to marry a king, or how if he had a sister the same would have happened to her. His younger brother, Justin was probably going to have a Selection himself, though if he fell in love with someone until then he might have a choice as he was only the spare to the heir. Or maybe not, and he would be shipped off as well to marry a princess who was to become Queen and be her Prince Consort.

Love. Now that he thought of it, maybe it wasn't really needed for a marriage – everyone surrounding him coped somehow without it after all. Yes, he was sure that he would be able to live with a sensible woman no matter his feelings for her. He guessed it was all about decisions. If he decided to make a smart choice not one based on emotions he will find someone suitable, for both his father and himself. He would close down his heart and look at the girls as paper forms filled with the required information. First circles, good family, spotless reputation, beauty, political influence, health and so on.

"Don't forget either who you are, Royce. Just think about the meaning of your name, it will always remind you of your position. _Son of the king_." Oh, yes, what a fine name it was. As his grandfather was the first king, their entire family had some serious issues – they were obsessed with trying to consolidate the monarchy.

"I know my place, father," he stated and he was telling the truth. He knew exactly what he had to do. He was the next king and he would do what was needed to be done. He was an Illéa and they made history, he was a piece of history itself.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **This is a SYOC, so you will be able to send in characters, the girls who will be competing for the Crown.** **Also, this story takes place before the Selection series. If you are very good in the Schreave family tree and you don't recognize the name Royce, you are correct. But this story will fit into canon, how that is possible will come up during the story!**

 **UPDATE (21th March, 2016): SYOC is closed for newcomers. However, those who have already started on a character/discussed it with me before are more than welcome to work on them. I've taken down the form from my profile, but if you need it, just PM me.**

* * *

 **I hope you will like the story and that you submit many interesting characters!**

 **If you have any questions just PM/review.**

 **Olivia :)**


	2. Chapter I - Two brothers

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Selection series, all rights go to Kiera Cass.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER I: TWO BROTHERS**

 **Prince Royce**

He heard his footsteps before he noticed him. When you grew up with someone you could easily recognize them even from the sound of their steps – especially if it was your sometimes rather annoying little brother.

"Roy! ROY!" He turned sharply in the direction of his quickly approaching brother, Justin. He was met by his brother's light eyes which shone brightly the moment he laid eyes on him. Oh, no, the look on his brother's face meant trouble. He was patiently standing in the middle of the corridor while Justin closed the space between them. A young maid threw them a fleeting look, but she quickly looked away, realizing that she shouldn't even be noticed, and she most certainly shouldn't be prying on the conversation of the two princes.

"Yes, Justin," he started calmly knowing that the best way to calm his brother down was not to notice his obvious enthusiasm, "what can I do for you today, brother?" His words were calm and soothing, and slow, really slow which made Justin impatient, he hardly let him finish the sentence.

"Dad wants me to marry a princess!" he exclaimed quite loudly. Roy turned towards the direction in which he last saw the blonde maid, but he was happy to notice that the corridor was empty except for them, she has obviously already left. He grabbed his brother's hand, and started pulling him in the direction of his bedroom. As much as he loved his brother, Justin didn't know what the word _discretion_ meant which was not beneficial for a prince who was born to a palace full of servants.

"Hey, Roy, I'm not two, I'm capable of walking on my own," he complained, but Roy didn't loosen his grip on his brother's arm. If Justin wanted to fight his grip, he could have easily done, but while he was irritated, he wasn't exactly mad about being pulled around.

"In," he ordered the moment they arrived in his door. Justin grimaced and he raised his eyebrows, but he went in anyway. With a sigh Royce followed him and he was happy to notice that no maid was busy cleaning his bedroom. He made sure to lock the door and then he gestured towards the sofa in the back of the room. Not that Justin needed it; he jumped on the bed instead, which made Roy incredibly mad.

"JUSTIN!" he roared. Was his brother really seventeen? He surely behaved like a five-year-old ninety percent of the time.

"Chill out bro, I'm desperate and upset, I need some consolation and your bed seems to help my obvious distress," he said theatrically. Royce didn't notice Justin's _obvious_ distress, but he just nodded along not really caring about his brother's words. Justin has already ruined his bed, he would have to ask one of the maids to adjust the cover again once his brother left, and so he let him stay where he was. Royce picked up a chair and put it right next to the bed. He sat down and looked at his brother with crossed arms.

"What happened?" he asked in an exhausted tone already knowing that his brother will exhaust and wore him out completely. He watched as Justin leaned back on his bed ruining the bedcover even more and he threw his shoes away. He missed a lamp by an inch.

"I am seventeen years old," Justin stated and Royce looked at his little brother checking that he didn't have a big bump on his head – he must have hit it to say something so stupid. He obviously knew how old Justin was after all.

"Thanks, mate, I never knew," he answered his brother who shot him an irritated look.

"I was just about to continue and you have ruined the serious mood," his brother told him while sitting up. He crossed his arms as well and turned entirely in Royce's direction.

"Then continue, please." He didn't have time for Justin just now. He was just told a day ago that thirty-five girls were to invade his personal space in a few weeks. If he was to seek out his perfect future wife he needed to have the work done and that meant working extra hard until the Selected arrived. Not that Justin could understand that, he was just the spare to the heir with close to no work at all, but the same luxury he had.

"I'm to marry an heir," he stated slowly emphasizing every word. Royce stilled not knowing where this conversation was going. He always assumed that Justin would have at least a chance to fall in love on his own, marry a girl in good station, but a simple girl anyway. He thought that he would become an ambassador, maybe his wife would be even a foreigner, but somehow he didn't consider Justin marrying a princess. It crossed his mind once or twice, but as his father's brother died before he could have inherited there never was an example to follow, there was always just one prince.

"And be a prince consort?" Royce asked curiously. So, not only the princesses of Illéa were shipped off to other countries, but the younger princes as well. It seemed such a strange idea – his little brother in an entirely different country walking five steps behind a girl. He watched as Justin nodded not exactly enthusiastically.

"Yeah, but I don't even have many choices – you can imagine that there aren't many countries where a girl can be the heir apparent or where there is no prince to inherit," he said sadly and for the first time that day Royce felt sorry for his brother. He always thought that he had it bad with the whole Selection fiasco, but at least he would have thirty-five girls to choose from. Justin had like two or three, he wasn't even sure though he had to memorize the family tree and the order of inheritance of every monarchy.

"Well, there is always Ally," he said jokingly, which just showed how sorry he felt for Justin – Royce joked quite rarely. Justin grimaced and pretended to puke at the idea of marrying Antonella, which was of course what his brother wanted. While there was a time when marrying one's first cousin was considered normal, things have changed. Also, Ally was more like a sister to them than a cousin.

"Way to make me feel better, brother." Royce just shrugged and he leaned closer to Justin.

"Isn't the heir to the Austro-Hungarian Empire a real beauty?" he asked remembering seeing the princess once. She was around Justin's age with blonde-brown hair and mesmerizing blue eyes. He tried to remember her name, but she knew that there were two of them, twins if he remembered well. Was the older named Kinga or Regina? He wasn't sure. One of them, he supposed.

"Pretty much my only choice, isn't it?" Justin let out a dry laugh which was not like him. He was always laughing carelessly like nothing could bother him and in a way it was like that – he was a One with pretty much everything and everyone before his feet. "If I don't want to marry my own cousin, first cousin to be precise, Aunt Kat's daughter..."

"Jus..." he started, but he was stopped by his brother raising his hand.

"Stop, Roy, don't try to make me feel better, because this is a shitty situation. They are arriving tomorrow by the way," he stated and Royce stilled. He slowly leaned back and looked in the eyes of his brother. The same eyes which have stared at him for the last seventeen years but at that moment seemed completely foreign to him.

"They? Who will arrive?" he questioned softly, but with authority in his voice. He hardly ever talked in that way to Justin, who was only a step behind him in position and who as long as he didn't have a son was his heir.

"Oh, I haven't mentioned that part yet? I was sure that I haven't left out the best part," he said mockingly, obviously trying to get on his brother's nerves, and as always he was succeeding.

"What the hell are you talking about Justin?" he raised his voice which rarely happened. Their father often thought that it was the way to go, so Roy always tried to keep it down. However, his little brother was someone especially annoying. Justin flinched obviously not expecting Royce to lose his control and he must have reminded him of their father as well.

"The princesses of Austria-Hungary are staying here until I get to know the older and we are ready to marry," he stated without any emotion in his voice as if he was ready to accept his fate. The blood drained from Royce's face and he paled. So, not only were thirty-five _female_ commoners coming to fight for his crown, two princesses were to join them as well to bond with his brother. Wait, why two princesses?

"Why would both come? You can only marry one and you will obviously have to marry the older princess, the one to inherit. Why would her sister come?" he asked in confusion. One princess was bad, two was even worse. Then add thirty-five other girls and the situation was so bad it could be hardly described. He watched as Justin shrugged lazily and tried to guess what was on his brother's mind, what was he thinking. It has hardly happened before, because Justin was the type to simply say what he wanted even when no one was interested in his opinion.

"Something about being twins and liking to do everything together. I don't know and to be honest I don't even care, not at all. I will just marry that chick and Father can be happy. Just as you will find a Two with some political importance, great beauty and closed mouth, you will just marry that chick and Father can be happy," he said simply like he was talking about the weather. Yeah, how foggy it was outside... He leaned back and started ruffling Royce's pillow and then he became more and more violent. He hit the pillow again and again, but Royce didn't even say a word. He got up from the chair and sat down on the side of his bed. He watched as streaks of tears ran down on his younger brother's face. He reached out once, but as he was nearly hit by Justin he drew back his hand.

"Why?" Justin asked when he finished hitting the pillow. He fell back in exhaustion. Royce with great care took off his shoes and after putting them next to each other on the floor he laid down on the king-sized bed as well.

"Because you are an Illéa, you are a prince," he answered softly. It might not have been the best answer, but it was the truth. Maybe it was unfair that Justin was forced to marry a girl their parents have chosen for him, but he could have had worse than Princess Kinga/Regina (he should look the names up before they arrived, he noted).

"You could choose two girls from the Selected and give one to me," he said with a forced grin and Royce hit him on the head. He received a "Hey!" as an answer to the assault.

"They are girls, not some playthings, Justin," he reminded his brother. Not that he needed it, but if he was to marry a girl in the near future he should start to grow up and behave like an adult, which he rarely did. Plus, while the princess had no choice either than marry Justin if the two pair of monarchs have decided it, but he could at least try to impress the girl.

"Why now? I'm only seventeen and the princess can't be much older than that either." It seemed pretty logical to Royce, but he was ready to point it out to his brother.

"I'm nineteen," Roy answered. Justin seemed confused by that piece of information; it didn't seem like an answer to him based on his expression.

"This palace might be big, but you are a seventeen-year-old boy who will be surrounded by thirty-five girls, the same thirty-five girls who are completely off limits to you. Father wants you to pay attention to our royal guests, particularly to the older one, while I entertain our commoner guests," he explained. Justin paled and then he jumped up from the bed and started pacing. His arms were behind his back and he looked down to the floor while sometimes he ran his hand through his blonde hair.

"The Selected come to become the next Queen, I could never give them the Crown, why would they even care about me?" His voice was shaky. It was a question Roy wasn't sure how to answer. So far that was what he thought as well, but obviously their father had other ideas. Maybe not all girls who entered the Selection wished only to get their hand on his crown? It was a scary thought as he knew what to look for in a business partner, but he had no idea what to do with girls who wanted _feelings_ as well. Slowly Royce stood up as well, standing a few steps in front of his brother.

"Maybe that's not all they want," he stated quietly, not entirely believing it himself. Who would look for love in a palace? As far as he knew this place never knew that feeling.

"Then is falling for me such a bad thing?" Justin asked with wide eyes. He stopped pacing all together. Royce stilled, this conversation wasn't turning out as he wanted.

"These girls come for _me_ , not _you_ ," he emphasized and Justin let out a dry chuckle.

"Yes, and Princess Regina comes for me. You can have her if you want." Ah, so Regina was the Crown Princess, at least now he didn't need to look that up. Not like that was the most important information in his brother's sentence.

"You do your duty and I do mine. You marry Princess Regina and I marry the best of the Selected girls, it's easy like that." He took a step closer to his brother and looked in his eyes hoping to see if his brother accepted what he has just said. Justin tilted his head and a small smile was playing on his lips.

"Is it?" he challenged him, though Royce wasn't sure what they were even talking about anymore - Justin was confusing like that.

"Why are the princesses coming here and not you going there? If you marry you will live there so why not check out Austria-Hungary?" he asked curiously. It made no sense to him. His father obviously asked the princesses to come to make sure that Justin was kept in line and wasn't found with one of the Selected, so why not just send him off until the competition was over?

"I thought you are the one with all the answers, dear older brother, the Big Heir," Justin mocked him, but it didn't bother him at all, his father's plan on the other hand did.

"Don't you have something better to do than wasting my time? Like getting ready to meet your future wife?" Justin just shrugged easily and shot him an amused look.

"And shouldn't you be getting ready to meet _your_ future wife?" he asked him with a satisfied grin. The boy who has nearly torn a pillow which is now tear-drenched was nowhere; instead his little brother was in front of him. The same little brother who was careless, easy-going and relaxed – it was strange how easily he changed his mood. So moody...

"Oh, that's what I was doing exactly until you distracted me and you ruined my pillow," he said easily and he picked up the mentioned item and then with some force he threw it at his brother, who at the last moment stepped aside, so the pillow fell on the floor without making any noise.

"Just remember, maybe the Selected are off limits to me, but the same goes for you big brother. Both of the princesses are out of reach for you," Justin said while raising his eyebrows and with a small smile on the edge of his mouth.

"The younger one is off limits for you as well," Roy pointed out the obvious mistake his brother has made. Not that he cared – thirty-five girls were to come and pretty much worship him, girls who didn't have much and needed him to achieve their goals, why would he care about princesses who had everything? They wouldn't care about him either.

"Princess Kinga was pretty taken by you when you two met," his brother teased him. He knew that Justin was lying, he hardly remembered the younger girl, and he hardly spent any time with her. Hell, he couldn't even remember her name; he only knew who his brother was talking about because Justin obviously did know which twin was which. Plus, even without remembering their names he knew that the older girl was more beautiful – why would he care about the younger, then?

"I do hope Princess Regina was quite taken by you, little brother or you will have some pretty bad years in front of you as her husband." He knew that it was a low blow and he very nearly regretted it and asked for forgiveness when his brother stilled, but as he looked at him with anger in his light eyes, Roy himself became angrier. Justin was playing just as dirtily as he did – why would he say sorry? No, he didn't feel sorry at all.

"The game is on, you know, Roy. The question is who will win?" he asked with a wicked grin.

"And what does the winner get?" he questioned his brother once again not completely understanding where Justin was going with their conversation.

"Wrong question brother, what you should have asked is, what will the loser get?" Without another word Justin left the room closing the door behind him silently. Roy wasn't sure what the answer was to Justin's question, but he had a feeling he wouldn't like it.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **I hope you liked this chapter. From now on I will update a lot more frequently as I have received a lot of girls, so I will be able to get to their parts. Sorry for those who hoped to see their characters already, but you will have to wait a bit longer for that. In the next chapter I think we will meet the princesses. I hope you don't mind them, but I wanted some subplots and with Justin (a canon character) living in the castle at the same time as his brother is having a Selection it seemed like a good idea. I hope you liked the insight on the personality of the two characters. I think most chapters will be around the length of this chapter (so, 3k maybe 4), though if I will be working with more girls than it might be a bit longer than that.**

 **After hearing some opinions I decided that I will write from the point of view of the Selected as well (though in third person the same way as with Prince Royce), but I will state now that some girls might be bigger point of view characters than others - simply, because it might be easily to write in her point of view. Also, I think I won't wait until 35 girls, mainly because a lot of them would be thrown out of the competition in the beginning and I don't want to dissapoint anyone, so the 'throw-aways' may be my own characters, who will be pretty much no more than a name and a number.**

 **I'm interested in your opinion on both the chapter and what you would like to see. Should I write a chapter in one character's point of view? Should I change point of view more times in a chapter? Should I select 5 to 10 girls as point of view characters? I would be happy to receive many opinions - here in review or in PM as well. :3**

 **Question of the chapter: _Who do you like more, Royce or Justin?_**

 **Olivia :)**


	3. Chapter II - Four forms

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Selection series, all rights go to Kiera Cass.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER II: FOUR FORMS**

 **Annemarie Sabrina Blackwood, Two, Columbia**

"Lights off!" She heard the unmistakeable end of the photo shooting. She held her chin up and had a confident smile on her face while she was standing tall. She waited for her manager to come to her.

"Anne darling, as beautiful as always," she was praised by her manager who had a wide smile on his face. "Great work."

"My pleasure," she said with a perfectly timed wink. Before she would have been able to say anything else she was attacked by her best friend. Laurel theatrically pulled her close and let out a loud sigh.

"Oh, Anne baby, you are growing up so quickly," she stated emotionally which made Anne roll her eyes as Laurel was exactly the same age as she was. Laurel curled a lock of her brown hair around her index finger and blinked at Anne's manager who was patiently waiting for the scene to be over.

"Hm, have I seen you around, gorgeous?" Laurel purred to the manager. Anne let out a small chuckle as Tom has always been her manager and her best friend and fellow model has known the man since they have became friends which seemed like a lifetime ago. Tom was a man though, a man in his early thirties and Laurel's full lips and petite nose, not to mention her long legs did not go unnoticed to him, and so he had no problem with the girl's attention.

"Come, come, _Mom_ , we have a form to fill out," Annemarie grabbed her friend's thin right arm and started pulling her away from the shooting area. She watched as Laurel flipped her hair and winked every time they have passed a young handsome man. Poor men all stopped working like they have never seen a pretty girl in their lives even though they were working with freaking models.

"Hey, you! Yes, you there!" Anne noticed a girl around their ages, obviously one from the staff, maybe a Four or she could have been even a Six. The model wasn't sure as it depended on the girl's actual job. "Get us two bottles of water and take it to my changing-room, but make sure it's bubble-free, understood?" she barked towards the black-haired small girl. The girl wasn't amused by the order, but she nodded. Anne waited until the girl took off and they continued their way to the changing-room.

Laurel opened the door and then she lay back on the sofa as if she owned the place. Anne simply put her friend's feet out of her way and sat down on the other side of the sofa.

"You know, you won't be able to write in that position," Anne pointed out, but Laurel just waved her away.

"Way to ruin my mood," she replied after a second, but with a big sigh she sat up. "It's sad that only one of us can get Selected, maybe I should move to another province." Annemarie watched her friend and she agreed, though she wasn't sure she would have liked to compete against Laurel, especially knowing her friend's power over men.

"Should I mention that I was originally a Four?" she questioned her best friend, who looked at her like she was crazy.

"Darling, we both know that getting Selected is not based on sheer luck. We are Twos, highly successful models with beautiful faces. That's what the Palace wants, not lumberjacks," Anne nodded with a perfectly aristocratic expression on her face and she sat with straight back. Laurel was right, she was a Two, and she would show everyone that. The same moment the door opened and the girl from the staff appeared with two bottles in her hand.

"Your water, Your Majesty," she said sarcastically with a mock bow. Annemarie looked at the girl. She had black hair in a high ponytail and she was pretty in a way, she supposed. She was a no one though, not like Laurel or her.

"Thank you," she answered coolly. "Could you pour some for us?" The girl looked at her like she was crazy. She looked around the changing-room and she obviously didn't see any glasses, not that there was any, Anne knew that she was looking in vain – that was the exact reason why she asked.

"There is no glass here," the staff pointed out and Laurel let out a laugh. She put down the form and she caught Anne's eyes. She winked at her, obviously pleased with Anne's creative punishment for the girl's insolence.

"Then get some!" Anne simply stated with a pleasant smile on her face. The girl in front of her put down the bottles on the counter and shot the model a look of pure hatred and she left the room without another word. Anne picked up the bottles and passed one to Laurel who made a face once she started drinking it.

"Uh, it's fizzy," she complained and Anne grimaced. She would have to speak with Tom; this girl obviously didn't know her place. "Is shopping a hobby?" Laurel asked turning back to the form.

"Is breathing vital to life?" Anne asked innocently, trying to point out how stupid her friend's question was – of course shopping was a hobby, and you even needed a talent to be good in it. They continued filling out the form which they have received only a few hours ago. Annemarie replied to every question with clear and precise answers. If she wanted to be one of the Selected then they need to know how good of a party she was.

"Come, we will finish it off at my house. I promised Cecile that I will play with her after I've finished with the shooting," she said softly looking at her watch. Oh, God, she was late, and her baby sister would think that she blew her off.

"Huh, you are really going to play with Cecile? The last time she made you make mud-pies and she nearly made you _eat_ them," Laurel complained while she put the half-finished form in her stylish and very small handbag – it hardly fit. Anne changed out of the dress in which she was last photographed and she put on a loose red dress.

The glasses have never arrived not that Annemarie was surprised. That girl was so frustrating – if she was honest with herself she didn't like people who didn't fall for her charms, and that member of the _staff_ surely fit in that category.

"She is my baby sister, I would do anything to make her happy," she said seriously and what would have surprised most of her fans was that it was true. She couldn't understand how the youngest of her siblings could like playing in the dirt, but if that made her happy then so be it.

Laurel made herself right at home once they arrived to Anne's house as well; she even pushed Anne out of the way once the door was opened.

"Everyone, I'm home!" she shouted once she entered the house after Laurel. It was a very nice and big house for a family of Four. Not that her family was able to afford it by being lumberjacks, but thanks to her luck and beauty. It was a rustic-like dark wooden house which was warm and ever since she has first entered it, it felt like home. A small smile was playing on her lips as Laurel disappeared in the kitchen, probably looking for something to drink not even asking for any of her hosts.

"Anne!" Her little sister ever the tornado she was ran into her so hard that she stumbled back. Her light brown hair was in a messy ponytail which made Anne shudder, but her brown eyes were full of happiness and love, which made the model forget about the sweatpants and too big T-shirt her sister was wearing.

"Hey, baby girl," she greeted her youngest sister happily.

"You are late and I'm not a baby," she argued. To Anne Cecile was always going to be a baby, but she was smart enough not to admit that to the twelve-year-old who was at the age of not liking babying anymore.

"Brice? Angelique?" she questioned her sister about the whereabouts of their siblings, who just shrugged. Now that was helpful, but probably she wanted Anne's undivided attention. Not that Annemarie didn't understand her little sister as recently she has been working a lot so that she would have enough money to move up her family and she hardly been home. While Cecile loved the earth and dirt, Anne hoped to see her as a scientist for example more than a lumberjack.

"Are you ready to play?" Cecile asked enthusiastically and she started pulling her towards the terrace door. The two of them were joined by Laurel who had a bottle of bubble-free water in her hand.

"Oh, where are you two going?" she asked curiously while leaning against the doorframe. Anne looked at her sister in hope of hearing that they might play dress up or have a tea party with dolls like most little girls would want, but of course Cecile had to be an Earth-loving tomboy...

"Duh, we are making mud-pies!" she exclaimed like it was obvious. Anne made a face while her friend started laughing. "Will Laurel join us?" Cecile looked at her older sister, who didn't need to ask her friend to know the answer.

"Sorry honey, but she has a form to finish," she made an excuse for her friend who winked at her and shot Cecile and apologetic look. She herself wanted to use the same excuse, but one look at her little sister changed her mind. If she was to get selected then she wouldn't be able to play with her for weeks, maybe even months. Though, the mud-pie-less diet seemed quiet convincing, she wouldn't mind that.

* * *

 **Tammy Lou Walker, Three, Allens**

"Are you sure, Lee-Bug?" Tammy asked worriedly, looking around hoping that no one would hear her. Her twin looked at her with a determined expression.

"Don't be such a coward – we have played each other million times before, why be scared now?" she asked with a shrug. Well, if Sammy said that there was no reason to be afraid then there really wasn't one, right? But this was not getting out of housework or playing a prank with Dominic, but cheating in medical school. "Plus, you know how cute Jeremiah is. He asked me out for lunch, Lou-Lou, that's not a small feet. What if he didn't like me blowing him off?" she asked worriedly and Tammy did feel bad for her sister.

"He isn't worth it then, is he?" she leaned closer to her twin confidentially. She spotted a brunette girl who was watching them curiously with a few books in her hands, but when she caught her eyes she looked away. Sammy looked at her like she was crazy.

"We are talking about Jeremiah; he is like the cutest guy around." Well, he had straight hair, while Tammy preferred curly haired guys and while he was athletic and all being a professional swimmer, they hardly knew anything about the guy other than that he was living in their neighbourhood and over the years they have seen him around a few times. Oh, and Sammy has just ran into him that morning and they flirted or what. Her sister was better in dealing with boys that was for sure.

"Well, but you are better in anatomy! Do you want a bad grade or what?" she asked desperately looking at the clock on the wall right behind her sister. In ten minutes one of them had to go in to write a test about the muscles. Okay, officially Sammy should be going in, her test was only to be held tomorrow.

"Try to be good, sis, I believe in you." Oh, God, just not that. Sammy looked at her with wide eyes (the exact copies of hers) full of belief and love. Tammy just loved her sister too much not to do what she asked, so with a sigh she nodded. "Great! I love you Lou-Lou! You are like, the best!" Right. She was the best. With a forced smile she started walking in the direction of the room where she was to write her sister's test. At least today Sammy chose matching clothing for them – even if someone has seen her sister before they wouldn't have known she wasn't her just by looking at her.

Sammy literally skipped away leaving a terrified Tammy behind. She picked up her handbag full of heavy anatomy atlases and she started walking in the opposite direction as her sister has disappeared.

"Hey, Sammy, are you nervous about the test as well?" A girl, Tammy vaguely remembered being called Erica asked her the moment she entered the classroom. She nodded softly not trusting her own voice even though her sister's voice was very similar to her own.

Erica was shuffling papers all full of Latin names of different muscles and pictures of the human anatomy and Tammy froze. All the expressions she saw on the paper seemed foreign to her; her mind was completely closed off. Sammy was right, they have done this countless times before, but somehow it still felt different now. She felt such a sheer panic, she has never before when the two of them changed place.

Another girl, one Tammy didn't know at all, but her sister probably did, leaned closer to her desk. She was a brunette with light eyes and heavy make-up and she eyes Tammy (or as she thought Sammy) like she was an interesting puzzle that needed to be solved.

"Aren't you left-handed?" she questioned her the moment Tammy picked up a pen. She dropped it like it was burning hot and carefully picked it up with her other hand. Yes, Sammy was left-handed, but no, she was right-handed.

"My sister dared me to write with my other hand for the day," she said with and easy smile and shrug and started playing with the pen in her hand. Sammy was right, they have done this so many times over the years that she had an answer to every question one could ask. But somehow that made her feel even worse – there was literally no differences between them this way. If she wanted she could have lived her twin's life and no one (except maybe her mother and Dominic) would notice it.

She rearranged the pile of papers in front of her and tried to remember all the names of all the muscles. Yes, _Musculus sternocleidomastoideus_... Sterno-cleido-mastoideus...

"Do you really choose what your sister wears?" the brunette asked randomly and she broke Tammy's concentration. Did this girl have nothing better to do like five minutes before and important test? Why wasn't she studying like ever normal person?

"Yeah," Tammy muttered while still staring at the paper in front of her.

"Doesn't she have her own style?" the girl continued the questioning even though Tammy made in pretty clear in her opinion that she wanted this conversation to end. Tammy has never even seen this girl in her life before, so these questions seemed too personal to her, but as she didn't know just how well Sammy knew the brunette she needed to play along.

"It's a twin thing," she replied casually. Most people just couldn't understand, she noted. Not even if they had siblings, no, having a twin, especially an identical one was different. She has never really done anything without Sammy before, not without her Ladybug.

"So, you are what, one person in two bodies?" she asked with a faint chuckle. Tammy froze – no, she was Tammy Lou Walker, and while such a thing as 'Sammy and Tammy' did exist, she was in no way the same person as Sammy. She had her own life, thank you very much. She hoped this girl was not Sammy's friend (though she would have recognized her then most certainly), because she did not like her.

"No, we aren't," she replied without a care not even looking up. She needed to write this test well, Sammy believed in her and in her abilities, and she didn't want to disappoint her sister. This girl with her annoying questions was not going to ruin her mood and her concentration.

"It's funny how both of you came to medical school, don't you think? Was this your idea as well?" she asked in an innocent tone, and while Tammy generally thought of herself as a nice and calm individual her blood pressure was rising with every question of this girl. Especially as she did hit a nerve – as a Three she couldn't have done what she really wanted and as she didn't have any good idea of what to do, she did follow her sister to medical school. It wasn't like she didn't want to help people and cure them; simply she wasn't as passionate about studying medicine as her sister was.

"Our mother is a doctor herself – it shouldn't be surprising how both of us wanted to follow her footsteps," she answered coolly. She never thought that she would be happy when the professor appeared with the stacks of papers in his hands. Well, saved by the teacher.

Once she received the test she was happy to realize that she didn't forget everything in her nervousness. While Sammy would have received better marks on the paper, she would most certainly not have any problem with passing. Just after she handed in her test, she put her pencil case back in her handbag and she accidentally pulled out a paper instead of a folder. She nearly just put it back thinking that it was one of her notes for anatomy when she caught a glimpse of it.

The girl she identified as Erica was passing her while she was staring at the form.

"Oh, the Selection letter. Will you fill it out? I've already done mine, it's so exciting," she stated happily and she did seem very enthusiastic. The Selection, she nearly forgot about it because of this Jeremiah guy who had to have a date while her sister was supposed to write a test. It seemed such a foreign idea – leaving Ladybug behind (because the two of them couldn't enter together). It has of course crossed her mind, but she didn't think much of it, but that girl might have had a point even if she was frustrating. Who was she without her sister?

"I might – I-I'm not sure what will happen if I get in. I mean without Tammy..." she tried to explain it, but Erica looked at her like she was crazy. What she said to the other girl was the truth – others really did not understand what it was like to have a twin, but maybe they weren't all crazy. Maybe it was normal to be without your sister once in a while.

"Well, if you get in, you compete. Tammy will understand it as well, I'm sure. She will sign up herself, won't she?" she asked curiously while running a hand through her thick hay-coloured hair. For a moment Tammy was silent but then she looked into Erica's eyes and she has made a decision.

"Oh, I think she will. Yes, I have a feeling she will," she stated and the girl smiled at her.

"Then you don't have a reason to feel guilty, right?" Erica stated with a shrug and said goodbye. Yes, getting into the Selection alone, without Sammy was a scary thought, but she had to admit it, that it was an exciting one. For the first time in her whole life she would have to choose her own clothes. With that though another came: _Oh, God, how to do that?_

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **When I said _more frequently_ this wasn't exactly what I meant, but I was excited to start writing. And I know that I said that we will see the princesses now, but I wanted to try out writing from the Selected girls' point of view. So, I'm not sure what you think, I would be very interested in your reactions, and of course that especially goes to the creators of these interesting girls.**

 **How this will go? Not every girl will have a POV of filling out the form/deciding to apply, but some will be shown when they get to know they are Selected, others on the way, etc. But by the time the Prince is to meet them all will have appeared at least once. Also, if you like someone very much and you would be interested in more review/PM as I think I will submit another story where I will post missing one-shots from this story. So, you will be able to see more about the girls (or even the royal family).**

 **Question of the chapter: _What do you think about Annemarie and Tammy? Which girl would fit into Royce's world and heart more easily? :3_**

 **Olivia :)**


	4. Chapter III - Two princesses

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Selection series, all rights go to Kiera Cass.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER III: TWO PRINCESSES**

 **Prince Royce**

He was standing outside the palace in a line with his parents and his younger brother, something which was only done when foreign politicians or royalties came. A sleek black car parked in front of the gate and the chauffeur quickly got out of the front seat to open the door to the princesses.

He looked at Justin who was fidgeting and he was playing with his own hands, never stopping moving for a second. He was obviously nervous and Royce understood the poor guy – he would probably feel the same way when in a few weeks he was to meet the Selected for the first time. Knowing that one of the girls (or in Justin's case the older princess) was to be his bride was unnerving.

He caught his father's cold, light eyes which were so similar to Justin's, but at the same time they lacked warmth, youth and mischief making them as different as possible. His father shot him a meaningful look which he interpreted as "stay out of trouble; it's not your time to shine". Right, he was supposed to stay in the background – it was such a foreign thought. As he was the Crown Prince, the heir apparent that was always Justin's job.

The chauffeur opened the door and helped out the two princesses in a row. The moment he set eyes on the girls he knew that his memory didn't do them any justice. If every girl looked like that in Austria-Hungary than all men would love to live there that was for sure. While they did look like sisters, they surely weren't identical twins. He was proud of himself that he easily recognized which one was which – the Crown Princess' striking blue irises caught his eyes from the distance.

Their style was completely different as well, not like he was ever interested in clothes or something. Princess Regina was wearing a long dark gray, low-key and conservative dress which only flashy part was that the upper part and the sleeves were from lace. Her hair was in a complicated bun with a flower patterned headpiece. On the other hand her sister was everything besides discreet in a very spectacular red dress with its upper part completely made from beads. And her hair was considerably less princess-like as well as to Royce she looked like she didn't really comb her hair, though this might be the fashion for all he cared. Her hair was in a low ponytail which was had braids in it as well and it was wavy and had many locks standing in every direction.

Yes, the moment he saw the princesses he knew there would be trouble. He looked at his little brother who was watching the wrong girl with wide eyes. Princess Kinga was smiling brightly as she literally skipped all the way until his family, while Princess Regina followed her with an expressionless face. She was graceful and beautiful, but Royce was reminded of his mother and a word popped into his mind when he looked into the princesses blue eyes: _cold_.

"Your Highnesses." His father stepped forward once Princess Kinga and behind her sister stopped. The Crown Princess stepped forward and as a practiced dance her sister changed place with her. Just as it was Justin's task to stay in the background in his family, it was the younger princess' in hers.

"Your Majesty," she breathed while curtsying, her sister following her lead. And then they turned towards his mother and repeated the action. He turned towards the older first and kissed her hand while greeting her while Justin greeted the younger and then they changed partners.

"It's a pleasure to see you again," he said with a polite smile taking time to look at both girls. He caught the eyes of Princess Kinga and while they were certainly less catching than her sister's striking blue ones, her light green irises were not less nice with her brown hair and pale skin.

"The pleasure is all ours, Your Highness," the elder answered with all the formality of a girl raised as a princess. Her voice was melodic, but firm and determined. She had a soft accent, one he wouldn't have described as Hungarian, but as English. He supposed with Austria-Hungary being in Europe the princesses were thought the so called original English, not the one they spoke in Illéa.

"It's just Royce, I think we could leave the HRHs, it's quite repetitive," he suggested as they shared the same style, His or Her Royal Highness. He looked at his parents fearing that he has overstepped his boundaries, but they didn't show displeasure so he smiled at the girls, who nodded, though Princess Kinga – simply Kinga, he reminded himself – seemed to do even that more enthusiastically. That girl reminded him too much of his brother already, which he didn't like at all.

"Royce, I'm Regina then," the blue-eyed girl gave him a small smile which for the first time didn't look part of the greeting procedure, rather it seemed genuine and it lit up her face. She was the classic porcelain doll-faced beauty while her sister had some wilderness about her.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful lady," his brother provided and Regina nodded softly while Kinga raised her eyebrows.

"What about me – isn't my name as pretty as I am?" she asked challengingly and Royce could see that their father didn't approve of her question. On the other hand Justin obviously liked the challenge. He turned towards the younger twin and pretended to analyze her from head to toe.

"I'm sorry, my princess, your name just isn't as beautiful as you are," he complimented with an easy smile and the girl blushed at the attention, but she grinned even so. Royce looked at the elder who didn't seem fazed by the fact that Justin was just complimenting her sister instead of her even though he was her future husband.

"Shall we go in?" his mother suggested nervously looking around. Six royals in the open from which two were foreign dignitaries might have seemed too tempting for the rebels, so Royce quite agreed with her idea. Before he could offer his hand to Kinga Justin had the same idea, so he turned towards Regina. She accepted politely his offer and he led her in the palace noting his father's grim expression when he looked at the pair of younger siblings.

When he led Regina in, she didn't seem amazed by what she has seen. He imagined that it would be entirely different with the Selected though. She was used to living in style, in a probably similar castle to this. Not that he knew much about how the princesses of Austria-Hungary lived – he has never been to the country, though he did learn about it and he knew that it had a complicated structure while in a way it was two different countries and it had even two capitols, Budapest and Vienna.

"I'm afraid that with the Selection coming, the entire country is in uproar and we won't be able to celebrate your arrival in a way it would fit princesses," his father apologized for the lack of welcoming party. Neither girl seemed disappointed, though he noticed that they looked at each other in a meaningful way. Royce has heard that twins possess some special link, though he never believed it, and he wasn't even sure if non-identical twins were supposed to have it. So, they probably just knew each other well, they have grown up together after all.

"I thought that our father had made it clear that we are to stay in the background," she stated firmly locking eyes with the king. This surprised Royce as all he knew about the princesses was from Justin. He looked at his younger brother who seemed just as clueless as he was. So, he wasn't informed about that part either. His father didn't seem happy though.

"What your father has suggested – that can't happen," he said in a determined voice and Royce knew that he had to control himself not to shout with the girls and snarl at them. Royce looked around, afraid that a servant was around, but he couldn't see any – not that meant anything. They were trained to be _seen_.

"I think we should continue this in a more _discrete_ place," his mother voiced his thoughts. He nodded in appreciation. All he needed was an international scandal because a loose-tongued servant before thirty-five girls, _ladies_ took over his personal space. His father with barely contained anger led them towards his office. Justin was still escorting Kinga while Regina was on his arms. The moment they entered the office, his father gestured the princesses and his wife to sit, while the three men stayed on their feet. There would have been many bigger offices with more places to sit, but this was the safest place in the entire palace in more than one ways.

"What is wrong with the Emperor's idea?" Though she was seated the moment everyone found their place Regina stood up and questioned his father. "My sister and I aren't identical twins and fabricating a back story wouldn't be hard. We could be both Threes, well-educated, aspiring lawyers maybe. No one would question why they haven't heard about us," she stated and Royce for the first time since she spoke up when they've entered the building had an idea what was going on.

"The Selection is a way for the Crown Prince to find a suitable wife from the Daughters of Illéa," he answered while holding onto the edge of the desk. Kinga let out a chuckle.

"It's not like either of us wants to marry Royce," she stated simply with a wide smile on her face. "No offense of course, Royce," she turned towards him and winked at him. He shook his head indicating that he wasn't offended. He knew even when Justin first mentioned the arrival of the princesses that something was off with the story. Logically his brother should have gone to Austria-Hungary to meet his future bride and get to know the land one day he would rule over. Yet, here were the two girls – wanting to participate in _his_ Selection. Something was up; he just couldn't point out what it was.

"I need to speak with Their Highnesses _alone_ ," his father emphasized the last word and he looked at his mother first and then at Justin and him. The princesses weren't fazed by his tone or the idea of having a private conversation though. On the other hand they didn't know his father of his temper. However, as the king he had the power to send them out – and he did. He left the room with his mother and his brother who looked longingly at the door.

"Did you know about this?" he hissed to Justin once they were on the corridor. He looked at him like he was crazy.

"That _my_ fiancée wants to pretend to be _your_ girlfriend? What do you think?" he asked angrily which was in a way rare for Justin. He nearly never _cared_ enough to be angry.

"Boys!" Their mother looked at them with clear displeasure. "Enough!" If Royce didn't know that his mother wasn't born royalty he would have never guessed. She had the same air as Regina did and the haughty expression on her perfect face, no matter her age.

"Di _you_ know about this?" Justin turned towards her and he questioned her with venom in his voice. While Royce simply never cared much about his parents, Justin was hurt by their lack of love. Justin was nearly only ever angry with their parents – because he _cared_ enough.

"The King has informed me," she answered as formally as possible. The King, not _your father_ , _my husband_ or _Damon_. No, the King. Like she was just one of his servants, Royce had to admit that he didn't like that. He decided while he wasn't going to look for love during the Selection, he would find someone he could see as his equal. He remembered that the day before the Selection was announced when he was told that the time has come; his parents were fighting over something. He was curious on which side his mother was.

"What's going on and I want the truth," he stated quite loudly not caring at all about being overheard which wasn't like him at all. This time Justin silenced him while his mother simply looked with disapproval at both of them.

"I don't know and I'm not sure the King does either. There is something off with these princesses and while the King is trying not to look like he would do anything to please the Emperor, the truth is, he wants the alliance too much," she stated quietly looking all around and with that she turned around and walked away without even glancing at his own sons. So, according to his mother, his father was just pretending and the princesses would get what they want – places in _his_ Selection.

Justin looked troubled which was something Royce has hardly ever seen. His younger brother had enough on his plate already with the arranged marriage, but the princesses' strange behaviour and request seemed just too much for him.

"This wasn't supposed to happen like this!" he stated angrily and he pretty much ran away. For a moment Royce wanted to run after him, but he composed himself. He was ready to go to his own office to read an economic analysis cereal production when the door opened and the princesses left his father's office not even noticing him. They were talking in a strange language in a hushed tone. As German wasn't one of the languages ever spoken on the American continent he wasn't proficient in it, but he knew enough to recognize it, so he was pretty sure that they were talking in their other mother tongue – Hungarian. Not that he knew even a word in that language, so that knowledge didn't help him.

"Ladies," he greeted them and they looked at him at the same time with the same worried expression until they realized that he most probably couldn't understand a word from their conversation.

"My prince," Regina said with a small practiced smile.

"Royce," Kinga said simply with a grin.

"Have you come to an... understanding with the King?" he asked in a pleasant tone much like the way Regina spoke. They once again shared a look, blue met green, but as it seemed like a common thing for them Regina spoke up.

"Yes, His Majesty was kind and he agreed to our terms. He understood that it was needed," she stated and Royce wanted to know exactly why it was needed but the way Regina looked at him he knew that he wouldn't get more information out of her. His attention turned towards the younger girl and while he suspected she was the easier to broke, under the façade of the carefree princess he thought that she was just as stubborn and determined as her sister. They had a plan, one which he suspected not only affected his Selection, but his entire country and he knew that they wouldn't just spill it.

"May I enquire why the need for secrecy?" he questioned them as politely as possible and he even added an award-winning smile to the end. He was positive he wouldn't get an answer, well, not an entirely true one, but they had to have some excuse and he wanted to know what.

"The people of Illéa like this whole Selection business, don't they?" Regina spoke as always when it came to him. He nodded not knowing where she was going. "Well, I imagine they wouldn't like the idea of just selling the youngest prince off to Europe just for an alliance. It would be a lot more romantic this way," she said with an easy shrug. Royce just shook his head in amusement.

"They would sooner or later realize that you are a princess, not the Daughter of Illéa. And this is my Selection, not my brother's. He isn't supposed to get any feelings for the Selected," he pointed out the problems with the explanation. He thought that they would be harder to break, but was surprised when they both looked crestfallen and Kinga even sighed.

"You have caught us," the younger stated and the older nodded and took the word from her sister.

"Yes, the truth is, while my father, the Emperor wants to seal this alliance between our kingdoms with the marriage between your brother and me, he is afraid of our safety. He knows about what's going on here with the Rebels and how you are constantly in danger and he fears that if it was known who we are we would be targets. But if there are thirty-three other girls in similar situation, and we are no more special than they are..." she didn't finish, but she didn't have to. What they were saying actually made sense, but he still didn't understand why they were even here?

He suspected the Crown Princess had her own work to do just as he did. Justin had a lot less responsibility than he or Regina did, so he would have been missed less as well. So, while there was some truth in their words there really was something off with these girls just as his mother said. He studied them for a moment and both seemed completely ordinary innocent young women, though of course they upbringing was obvious even just from their appearance and how they held themselves.

"Why would you come all the way to Illéa?" he asked curiously in hoping of getting at least some information.

"Is our presence so unwelcomed?" Kinga asked with wide eyes and obvious surprise. She was very convincing, but he suspected that she was a talented actress. They must have realized themselves that the whole situation was strange. "Well, let's just say that we wanted an adventure. Being a princess isn't exactly a very thrilling and adventurous job to do." Right. They wanted adventure. While the younger princess did look like someone who would want adventures and entertainment, he suspected that the answer didn't contain enough politics.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Once again I was a bit hyped xD Really, I'm a bit enthusiastic about this story at the moment and it writes itself - for example this isn't how I thought this chapter will turn out, but hey, these princesses have their own minds! I hope you like it and my little twist. Yes, I know how unfair, you can't have royals as Selected, but I can - sorry, life is unfair! But don't worry, they really are not there for Royce, while yours will be :3 (Or for hundreds of different reasons you have with your creative minds made up! xD)** **Oh, why did I have to post it today? Because it's a national holiday in Hungary which is related to the Astrians as well - so I found it fitting. As always I'm quite interested in your opinions! So, please share it with me!**

 _ **Question of the chapter: What do you think, is Royce right? Is there more to the presence of the princesses and their idea of being in the Selection?**_

 **Olivia :)**


	5. Chapter IV - Two surprises

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Selection series, all rights go to Kiera Cass.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER IV: Two surprises**

 **Summer Lee Brooks, Five, Zuni**

"And... it's done," she stated with a huge grin. "You can open your eyes now, sis," she stated and Everly did what she asked. Summer moved away from the chair knowing her sister too well, she would never stay seated a second longer than needed – no, she couldn't stay still, period. Everly jumped up and she hugged her with such a quick movement that it was surprising Summer didn't lose her balance. "You are beautiful."

"You just complemented yourself, it's all your work after all," her sister pointed out with a smile after she let go of Summer. The older girl opened her mouth to respond, but maybe her younger sister was the only in the World who could talk even more than her, she didn't even let anyone breath, let alone talk. "Though, just between the two of us, you really are great. It's a bit unfair if you think about it, I mean, I can sing, but so can you, and you are good in bunch of other stuff as well. I'm sure that you make the most beautiful braids in whole Zuni, no, wait, in the entire country!" Everly started spinning around their bedroom with outstretched arms, while Summer was trying to guess what that had to do with her work as a hairdresser (or hair artist, really).

Everly let out a chuckle, and Summer's smile widened. She started mimicking her sister, and she closed her eyes. The world was spinning, but she felt in control. She opened her eyes when she felt her sister grabbing her hand. Everly looked at her with a smile that suggested mischief.

"I have something for you," she started casually, but her tone didn't fool Summer, she knew her too well – something was up, something big. "But I will only give it to you, if you come with me for my next performance. It's kind of stupid really, because you can't do anything, but to come, because Mom was asked personally to go to a place at the same time, but I know that you wouldn't want, because _he_ might be there..."

"You know I can't and I know that you simply never go to the Taylor's, so why is it different now? I mean, if you can say no to them, then you can say the same to others if this is about that party at the Miller's," Summer responded stopping her sister, knowing that her sister could ramble on and on. In any other situation she would have left her sister to do exactly that, but not when it came to _him_. She automatically raised her right hand and touched the sunflower pedant on her throat. _Lucas_...

"He is the son of the freaking governor, Sum, he knows pretty much all our clients, mine and yours as well and if he is anything pre-Summer than he attends all parties. You will meet him one time or another sooner and later, and it would help you get over him, or maybe you could just talk to him, tell him why you have broken up with him, _anything_ would be better than taking a look at the magazines at every newspaper stand." Everly was someone very dramatic, so Summer just watched her overenthusiastic gestures while speaking, hardly understanding what her sister has said. Her mind was on the boy she wanted to forget so much, but she couldn't.

Just as she was ready to answer, to tell her sister that she would get over him in the foreseeable future and she would once again become the Sunny Summer her sister wanted, their door opened and their little sister, the baby of the family, Amber was standing in the door frame with a big smile on her face and a letter high in her right hand.

Everly's eyes widened at the sight, which Summer automatically found strange, because this was quite a frequent situation. As the youngest Amber has been always doted on and some rules didn't quite seem to apply to her – like the need for knocking. The oldest herself couldn't quite ever be angry with her little sister who with one look melted her heart.

"Summie! Mom told me to give this to you; she said that you have been waiting for it!" Amber said enthusiastically, but before she could give it to Summer Everly reached out for it.

"Amber, that was my way for Summer to agree," Everly stated when Amber's grip tightened on the envelope and she refused to give it to the middle sister.

"Mom told me to only give it to Summer." Summer herself reached out for it and wasn't surprised to see the crest of Illéa on the front. She really has been waiting for it ever since it was announced that Prince Royce was having a Selection and that she fit in the range of age restrictions.

"Will you be the next princess, Summer?" Amber looked at her with hopeful eyes. Both of her sister were quite like her, both were girly girls and Amber was still at the age where she wanted to be a princess. (Okay, that might not have much to do with an actual age, because Summer had to admit, she still liked the idea of being one.)

She shared a look with Everly. "You know, sweetie, I first have to be Selected. But don't worry; I will try to be the next princess if that would make you happy," Summer told her baby sister who nodded happily. Everly crossed her arms and pretended to be angered – probably simply because for one second she was being ignored, that was like the end of the world for her.

Amber urged Summer to open the envelope, and Summer did exactly that with pounding heart. It wasn't exactly a glorious moment or something and the form itself wasn't anything special, but it was a mean for something unique – a chance to be that princess she wanted to be just like her baby sister and meeting Prince Royce, maybe falling in love with him did sound extremely romantic to her. Who better to make her forget the heartbreak she has live through than real-life Prince Charming himself?

"Will you continue to ignore me?" Summer rolled her eyes good naturedly, but she got quite frustrated with her sister. Amber didn't know about anything and while she loved her little sister, she wanted it to stay that way – she couldn't quite imagine what would happen if her mother, ever the social ladder climber, would hear about her history with _the_ Lucas Taylor. Plus, Amber was young to hear about disastrous love stories, let's just give her some more time to believe in fairytales.

"You know that I have a client to attend to," Summer stated once she checked the clock in the room. She stuffed the letter in her pocket and looked at her sisters. She hugged both of them quickly and she ignored Everly's complaining of 'ignoring her'.

"It was enough Lucas-talk for one day," she murmured to Everly as she left the room after picking up the staff she needed to take with her. She turned back to just once again check her sister's hair on which she was practicing her client's future hair creation. Perfect. Yes, everything was perfect, she told herself and smiled. She wasn't one to brood and she didn't want to start it right now. She walked the streets of city with her usual cheeriness, forgetting about the conversation she has had with Everly. She greeted everyone happily, not once stopping to make some small talk with local shopkeepers.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" she asked when she noticed an old lady with many shopping bags. The lady looked at her with calculating eyes, but she nodded. Summer picked up two of the bags, only to trip over a crack. She didn't fall, she regained her balance, but she dropped one of the bags that landed on the ground with a cracking noise. She sobered at sound and the lady started shrieking the same moment.

"You indolent girl, how dare you! Did you do that on purpose? What are you, a good-for-nothing Seven or Six?" Summer found that uncalled for, she was pretty sure that the incident had nothing to do with her caste.

"I'm really sorry ma'am, but it was just an accident, I really wanted to help you. However, I find your accusations hurting and uncalled for. If you truly want to know I'm a Five, but the only way my family has anything to do with this, is that I learned to be helpful," she stated and she didn't even wait for an answer, she simply left not caring about the shouting of the old woman. If this lady (not that she behaved lady-like) were her customer she would have put bobby pins in her hair in where they were just a bit too tight and she would have a killer headache from them all night – she would have deserved it.

Summer decided though, the moment she left the house that nothing would ruin her day, so a rude old woman was not enough to stop her from smiling (other than the mention of her ex-boyfriend, hardly anything was ever enough after all). The neighbourhood she entered was a beautiful one full of houses of Twos and rich and successful Threes. She loved exploring these streets, she appreciated the beauty of her surroundings – she was an artist after all, through and through.

She ringed the bell on the house her clients supposedly lived. She was to do the hair and the makeup of a bridal party for a wedding taking place that afternoon. She was standing patiently, but it seemed that no one was opening the door for her. When she decided that she needed to ring again the door opened, but both parties' were muted by the sight. No other than Lucas, Lucas The Ex-Boyfriend Taylor was standing in the door in a freaking suite and for a moment she thought that she was dreaming.

"Did you open the door, Lucas? I hope they came from the salon, my sister is freaking out that she won't be ready in time," a voice broke the awkward silence Summer practically hated, but it wasn't hers and certainly not Lucas's. A girl a bit older than Summer appeared in the door next to Summer, and she automatically recognized as the girl from the magazines – Lucas's fiancée. Well, her smile did disappear at that moment, the one that was frozen on her face when she noticed the boy she has dated for more than a year.

Her hand slipped into her pocket and she felt the envelope crumple in her grip. She wanted to enter the Selection before, but at that moment, she _needed_ it.

* * *

 **Viktória Farkas, Six, Angeles**

She picked up a paper from the table, but dropped it the moment she heard the panicking voice of her best friend. "You know that we can't move _anything_ , and we certainly can't read the royals' documents." Rose was one to worry, not being quite as easy going as Vikki, who just shrugged with a small smile. The paper only had a few words on it, tasks Prince Royce had to finish, no state secret or something.

"Lighten up a bit, Rose," she stated and continued the dusting. She paused once again to pick up another paper and she recognized as the copy of a Selection form. She has just received one as well, once again Rose was about to open her mouth Vikki knew well, so she raised the paper and showed it to her friend, who obviously changed her mind after realizing that it certainly didn't contain anything new.

"Could you imagine being Selected? Instead of being a maid, being dressed by maids?" Rosalinde's soft spoken voice was full of hope and longing. She has never known anything different, not like Vikki who wasn't even born in Illéa. She knew that there was more to life than being a maid, but Rose didn't and for a moment she even hoped that her friend would be chosen, not caring about her own problems and reasons.

"You know that my life before Illéa wasn't like this, though I assure you I wasn't dressed by maids," she joked and even winked at her. "Though, maybe you are in the presence of the Crown Princess of Austria-Hungary and you just don't know it," she said with a solemn expression, but she herself laughed at her own joke, while Rose chuckled. Her friend sobered up sooner and she looked like she was thinking hard.

"Dyvia asked me to take over her shift, because she isn't feeling well. Would you check on His and Her Majesties' guests? I should be heading there now, but between the rest of my work and Dyvia's schedule it's just too much," she asked and Vikki automatically nodded. She had her afternoon off and the only thing she planned was visiting her brother, but she didn't say an exact time to Éliás, so it wasn't like she couldn't help out her friends.

"Of course. Do we know who they are?" she asked curiously. She was surprised that everyone seemed tight-lipped about the two girls she has caught sight of once since they have arrived a few days prior.

"If we weren't told obviously it's not important for us to know," Rose stated. While Vikki dearly loved her best friend, Rose was very proper and always did what she was told – let's just say that Vikki was different in that department. She wasn't liked to be told what she could do and what she couldn't.

"Well, how to address them then? Are they royals? Should I use the style _Royal Highness_?" She didn't like arguing; especially not with someone she loved so dearly as Rose, but something about the way everyone was pretending that there weren't even guests in the palace was somewhat fishy. She watched as Rose obviously hesitated, her bright blue eyes were filled with doubt.

"I-I think they might be royals, they surely have that air. Also, I've heard them speak between the two of them; they didn't speak in English, but in a language I didn't recognize, but it was familiar," she stated and the way she looked at Vikki implied that there was more to the story than she shared, but the brunette didn't want to push her friend, who seemed to have a hard time sharing even that.

"It's okay, then I will be extremely polite, but I won't try to use any styles," she stated simply with a smile, trying to calm her friend down. She didn't want to upset Rose who always tried to be a perfect labour. They hardly talked in the next few minutes and when they were ready they said their goodbyes to each other. The palace was buzzing with life just as it has ever since the Selection was announced. Vikki couldn't imagine what would be here once the girls would actually come.

She entered the room she was told to check out after knocking on the door. "Enter," the word was soft-spoken and Vikki just did what she was told. When she opened the door the two guests were sitting on the edge of the bed even though they had two adjoining rooms with separate king-sized beds. Both were brunette's like Vikki herself, but theirs were a lighter shade, and Vikki thought them to be around her own age. There was something about them that was familiar to her, but she couldn't point out what until she met the eyes of one of them. Bright blue ones.

She curtsied and turned toward the unknown girls. "Excuse me, my ladies, I was asked to check if you need anything," she stated politely hoping that she didn't make a big mistake. She needed the job, the money, so she quickly learned at the palace to behave perfectly when speaking with someone (according to the strange caste system in Illéa) better than she was.

"No, not that I can think of now, but thank you," the bright-blue eyed stated and the other nodded as well. Vikki curtsied again and left the room quietly. However, she heard something that made her stop. She heard the voices of the guests, but what made her freeze was the unmistakable sound of the language they spoke. It was her mother tongue (or literally her _father_ tongue, because her mother was from Illéa, but this language was closest to her heart), Hungarian. Austria-Hungary wasn't a small country, nor was it without any influence, but it was far away and Hungarian was only spoken in that one country. If someone just wanted to get by learning German was a lot more logical – so, they had to be from her birthplace. Of course, Vikki's mind wondered in directions it shouldn't have. Putting two and two together wasn't that hard, especially as she has only moved to Illéa seven years ago. She knew why the girls looked familiar – she has seen them before, not in person but on pictures. Those striking blue eyes were quite common in the royal family in Austria-Hungary. Yes, these had to be the twin princesses – Crown Princess Regina and Princess Kinga.

She straightened and after looking around quickly she started walking down the corridor. Any other time if royals came to visit there would have been big reception, big words and even bigger luxury. She scolded herself, though, she probably read too much in the situation, her imagination was just too great and the every days of the place got to her. She had to admit that in a way she was looking forward for the Selection even if she didn't become a Selected, because she loved the buzz of it, all the thrill of it.

"Hey, sis, I was just looking for you," Éliás was walking down the corridor with a grin on his face. When they were in open spaces they mostly spoke English, so that was how he greeted her. If they were home she would have just run into his arms, but they both worked here, so she just continued the easy pace of walking. She gave him a quick hug even though they practically saw each other at least once a day.

"Weren't you looking for another maid, maybe? Last I heard you have already charmed practically all of them," she said with a grin and his expression matched hers.

"Well, I can't help how amazing I am," he said with an easy shrug and he took her right hand. He started pulling her and she automatically followed him. She wasn't surprised to see that he took her to his living quarters. Though he was a guard only, working for the royal family just as she was, he was now considered a Two while she was stuck as a Six, so there was a difference between their living quarters.

They sat down on the edge of his bed. She leaned against him just as she did when she was small. It was great to have him so close to her.

"Are you still going to apply for the Selection?" he asked, switching to Hungarian while there was clear disdain in his voice. Not that it was something new to Vikki; he didn't want her in the palace in the first place because of the rebels.

"You know that it would help Dad, he is worrying too much, not to mention working far more than he should. Plus, I would automatically become a Three if I was Selected, you need to see the many advantages it would come with," she stated probably for the thousandth time. She dearly loved her brother and she couldn't have asked for a better one, but he was a bit too overprotective sometimes – poor boys who ever wanted anything from her.

She let out a laugh at that thought and Éliás looked at her with a strange expression, probably surprised why she was so amused when their original conversation was serious.

"If I am Selected, imagine, you would have to warn and scare away the Crown Prince just like you did with Jax," she said with a teasing grin and she laughed with her brother, who shared her love for a good laugh.

"If you are Selected, Tori, the rebels would have a reason to hurt you. Now you are no one, but then..." he started, but she stopped him effectively.

"Hey, then I will be someone _worth_ to be protected," she said somewhat venomously, because she didn't like how things went in Illéa. He nodded in understanding and patted her back awkwardly.

"Take care, sis, just take care," he said softly and she looked into his eyes.

"Well, you are always going to be here to protect me, won't you?" she said teasingly, but both of them knew that she meant more than a joke. He just nodded. Vikki thought of sharing her suspicions about the so called guests with her brother, but the moment was just so tender, she didn't want to ruin in. No, there would be a time for that though, she decided.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Yuy, I'm back! Sorry for dissapearing a bit - studying and Easter (travelling abroad) kept me from updating. The system remains the same - until they meet the Prince all Selected will have a POV (except for the throw aways that were created for the purpose of not being on screen). So, if your character(s) hasn't/haven't had a point of view so far, don't worry. I simply want to give the girls fitting parts. For example the flight attendant will have a POV of the travelling, while Vikki who is already in the palace obviously had to have one sooner. If you can, please read and review even if your character doesn't appear in the chapter, because I haven't done anything similar yet (my main fandom is Harry Potter), so I would like to improve and you to be happy as well, and because getting some reaction is quite encouraging :3**

 **Question of the chapter: _What do you think about Summer and Vikki? What do you think of their 'surprises'? Who would Royce like? :D_**

 **Olivia :)**


End file.
